a journey's end
by shegrathewhitekryuemmaster
Summary: The sequel to vindicated. With only one more town to visit before finally restoring kiba, the wolves are excited. But one thing could keep them from going there, the man in black.
1. Chapter 1

**Toby: finally! Some wolf action!**

**Riaka: you said it baby! **

**Me: yeah but remember guys this is the last story of the vindicated series.**

**Shegra: so what no cake to celebrate**

**Me: maybe after we finished this.**

**Oh for you guys who dont know or have never read the first one here's the summary. Kiba loses his memory and ends up in the losthorn forest, when he does, he meets a brown wolf by the name of toby, a blue wolf by the name of midnight, and a black wolf by the name of riaka. They decided to go on a journey to find the oracle in golden bridge city. After their tango in the city of lonely howls, they stumble across, toboe, tsume, and shegra who go with them. Kiba dreams of a creepy owl.**

Chapter one: no blood smell.

Its days like this that you wish answers would come to you. Yeah right! Many people want that but not me. I want to find my answers myself.

" hey kiba! Yo kib wake up!" Shouted toby for the twentyth time that morning.

Kiba snapped awake. " where...where are we?" He asked.

" we are stationed in between the cliff mountains and dely hol." Wolfed toby.

It had been an akward night that night, he couldnt get the dream or the voice out of his head. _The wolf with yellow eyes, the wolf with blue eyes, but what about the wolf with red eyes?_

_Kiba...kiba i'm so sorry brother. _The voice echoed.

Thunder echoed off the mountains and so did flashing lights.

" um seems to be some kind of war." Observed midnight.

" well whatever it is it's best that we stay away from it." Wolfed tsume as he standed up.

" ri...right um well should we be off then?" Asked toby.

Every wolf nodded and with that they left. The sound of bombshells got louder as they got closer. The brilliant balls of light streamed down making it hard to see anything. Voices and smells of trucks blocked out the scent of the nearly destoryed forest. Blood fell on the ground from dead soldiers staining the snow with it's red.

" toby look out!" Screeched riaka.

The boynett of a gun came down and stabbed through his shoulder. He yipped out loud in surprise. Kiba picked him up and ran with him on his back.

" no just leave me." Moaned toby.

Another bomb hit the ground near by. " come on this way!" Called riaka.

Toboe stumbled but regained his balance. The pack made it into a makeshift cave on a local clifface.

" here let me see toby for a minute." Wolfed shegra.

Kiba placed toby in front of him so that way she could treat him. She pulled the blade out of the shoulder replacing that with some weird plant. " thats a seacresten plant it's good for the wounds toby. It may smell now but the scent will soon fade away."

The thunder rocked the cave. " oh we'd better get to the next town soon." Whimpered toboe.

"I'd have to agree with runt on this one." Agreed tsume.

" so how will we get down now?" Asked midnight.

Kiba looked down at the war below. " well going down there isnt an option."

He flinched when another boom echoed followed by screams. " voices led me here." Whispered toby.

Midnight laughed. " yeah your crazy bro!"

" no i'm serious they keep telling me of stuff." He wolfed.

" yeah like what?"

" they say that the oracle will restore, we are all gonna die, and about paradise." He replied. " they also tell me of a girl who is said to be made out of flowers. And one of us contains kiba's memories but the problem is that the oracle is the only one who knows who that wolf is."

Everyone was silent after what toby had just said. " well that explains everything." Said tsume who grabbed him by the throat. " lets start with you first!"

" hey tsume dont hurt him he's our guide remember!?" Questioned toboe.

**meanwhile back at the city.**

" well they couldnt have gone this way." Said hige after he sniffed the ground. " hey blue! Are you sure that they went this way!?" Called hige.

"I'm positive!" She called back.

Hige sighed and sat down on the cement. " you know blue we ourselves are gonna have to leave soon." Murmured hige.

Blue snuggled into him. " yeah i know but where?"

Hige shrugged. " i dont know but maybe somewhere more plesant than this heckhole."

Blue laughed at him. " yeah i guess your right."

**With the pack.**

The sun had set leaving the smoke in an amber glaze, the smell of gunpowder and blood still lingered with the pack as they climbed down the mountain. The snow was blackened with the ashes of either fallen soldiers or the ashes of the trees that once stood. The visiblity was anywhere from great to zero as they traveled along the trambled mountain pass littered with black. They could almost hear the battle cries of warriors as they charged into battle.

The sun setted a little further before disappearing completely. The snow glew lighting the path for them under the light of the fullmoon. Their hearts pounded knowing that they were a hairstep away from finally completing their journey...

But little they know that they were being watched by the man in black...

T.b.c


	2. Chapter 2

**What's up wolf fans it is shegratheminecraftwolf here with another update remember that this is my last full week of updates before i start dueing them friday, satrday, and sunday only. If the week goes as planned maybe it will resume normal schedule.**

**Yes my pename has changed deal with it!**

Chapter two: the man in black.

" so the wolves of legend have returned?" Asked shiro.

The man grinned. " yes and soon the cycle can begin again and this time i will have my second chance at getting paradise!"

Shegra bounded ahead of the group at full speed. " hey shegra can you slow down!" Called toboe.

" yeah we all cant have super stamina like you!" Agreed midnight.

Shegra paused in her tracks. " my brother once told me that if you waste energy on small things, it will make it harder to do bigger tasks." She wolfed.

Riaka panted. " well that may work for you but some of us cant do that."

Shegra circled three times before laying down. " how long before we reach the next town?" Asked kiba who was laying down next to shegra.

" shouldn't be long maybe a three day travel if the weather holds." Wolfed toby.

Tsume sat away from the group. " well if the runt and the psycho dont hold us down."

Riaka looked at him. " what are you saying?"

" i'm saying that if we are going to make it there quicker we need to leave them behind."

Shegra got up to the point to where she stood toe to toe with him. " cut the crap!" She growled. " you know that they are just a much a part of this pack as you! I may have not grown up with a mom or a dad but still!"

Tsume laughed. " come on you know i was kidding."

" come on guys dont fight!" Whimpered toboe.

shegra shook her head, her body suddenly reacted when something disturped her energy field.

"guys we have company." she wolfed.

the purple wolf smiled before taking off down the cliff at them. "in three days the world will end. all things must be discarded before entering paradise." it wolfed before disappearing.

toby's mind suddenly flashed again.

_the purple wolf known as darcia, murders everyone of kiba's friends. he too gets killed when attempting to enter paradise._

"darcia." whispered toby.

the sun finally came up but it glew a ruby red endicating that the world was not going to hold long. the sun's light disappeared when they approched the icy tundra. the snow really picked up when they began their trekk. the ice made it difficult to walk on it, the snow made seeing really hard, and the winds made everyone slow. midnight, whose fur was thin, shivered voilently.

"gu...gu...guys i am really cold." she shivered.

"dont worry midnight you'll get warm soon!" called riaka to her brother.

midnight nodded and fell into step behind them. pretty soon midnight's body couldn't take it no more and soon he collasped on the ice.

"midnight!' cried riaka as he ran to his side.

"g...go you are almost there." he wheezed.

the ice was closing fast. "no i am not leaving you." she wolfed. she picked him up and placed him over her back.

"riaka." he wolfed.

kiba watched this brother sister bond in action. _so if this voice is who i think it is? could it be my sister? _he thought.

they finally made it to an unusual ice formation where they decided to take an underground route.

"so what's this new city like?" asked toboe.

"it's a city entirely made out of gold and it is located near a bridge hench the name golden bridge." wolfed toby matter of factly.

toboe touched tsume's shoulder and went to stick his tounge on the ice. he licked it only to get his tounge stuck to the ice.

"wem wume wum a wulle welp wease." whimpered toboe through the ice.

tsume was trying so hard not to laugh as well as kiba. "um i'm sorry what?"

toboe rolled his eyes. "wum i waid welp!"

tsume finally bursted out laughing. "dude just pull your tounge off the ice!"

there was a high pitched "crack!" and toboe was free. the icicles on the cave roof became disturbed.

"come on this way to the cave of time!" called toby over his shoulder.

**i wonder what the cave of time looks like? anyway until my next update i will see you guys when i see you guys peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**what's up my fluffeh people and yes i am back to doing another update. like i said last full week of updating before i go into testing mode very excited because as of monday i have a day off that day woohoo!**

**and how long will it take before more full updates, that won't start til sometime during the last week of this month sorry guys.  
**

**anyway let's continue and remember to stay tuned because it's gonna be a bumpy ride.  
**

chapter 3: lets blow this ice stand

the icicles on the roof vibrated again before breaking a falling all over toboe's back.

"guys i don't like this." he whimpered.

the vibrations finally stopped and the cave went back to being quiet. suddenly a huge roar echoed causing a huge earthquake.

"WHO DARES ENTER THE CAVE OF TIME!" it roared.

"us the wolves of destiny." wolfed toby.

"wolves? impossible you guys havent been around for ages." it huffed.

"well it's true and we are here with the white wolf as well." replied toby.

toby led his pack down the tunnel which led to the cave of time.

**meanwhile back on the surface.**

"hey hige look." called blue.

the trail that they had followed led them to a golden city. "are you sure they might be here?" asked blue.

"well no but my insticts were telling me to go this way." he wolfed.

suddenly the ground under them broke, they fell down and onto the unspecting wolves below.

"ow." moaned blue.

"blue?" questioned toboe.

"my gosh toboe!" she screeched with glee. the two rubbed noses with one another.

tsume touched her shoulder with his tail. "glad to see that your alive." he commented.

toby let out a bark for them to follow. "welcome to the cave of time."

the cave was covered in drawings that had packs of wolves on them. everyone gasped when they saw an old gray wolf in the corner asleep.

"bienes tardes." wolfed toby in greeting.

the old wolf woke up and blinked his dark green eyes. "bienes tardes young one come to see the wonders eh?"

"yes sensei i brought my friends with me, we are helping a white wolf find his memory."

"ah good wolf enjoy your time." it yawned before going to sleep.

kiba spotted something on the wall that caught his attention, it was of a white wolf similar to him running wild with his pack. it seemed happy but then it was sad when all of it's pack was wiped out from a fire. another scene showed him of it living with another pack but then they soon left the land on search of paradise.

"found what you have been looking for?" asked a voice behind him.

he turned to see a brown and white elder wolf standing in front of him. "n...no ma'am my questions still have not been answered." he wolfed bowing his head.

the female motioned for him to follow her into her den. "sit." she barked.

he obeyed. "who are you?" he questioned.

"i am the tree that lost it's leaves or fallen leaves for short." she replied. "now young one what is it that you seek?"

"i'm seemed to have lost my memories of who i once was or what my life was like." he whispered.

"ah another wolf who has lost everything from his recarnation eh?" she scratched her head. "that's interesting."

she grabbed a stick and drew a circle around him. she then got down to the point to where her belly barely touched the ground. "oh great lights show us what he is missing." she chanted.

**outside of the den of the stars and leaves. **

shegra ran her paw over a small design on the wall. she could feel it dancing and howling under her paw bringing her joy. she watched as it lept from scene to scene telling her it's tale.

it was a small wolf of the north river pack. it lived a life before that as a stray.

_i know what that was like. _she thought.

the pack took her in and taught them their ways.

**t.b.c until next time.**

**hey guys like i said this is my last full week of updates but i will never quit doing stories on this site and if your the troll thats been doing stuff to other people your time for that is up! if i disappear for a long time i am either not feeling well or i am going through something.**

**hasta luego!**


	4. Chapter 4

A journey's end chapter 4

The young wolf was grateful when it was accepted by it's new pack. Over time it learned their ways and hunted with them. She learned that the wolf's name was maria who was the new pack alpha. She led the pack til the day the world ended.

Shegra tilted her head to the side as she listened to a new story. The cave was wonderful but she was sad when night fell, she could still hear the acient voices talking to her as she slept.

_" hey redtail what's paradise?" She asked._

_A dark grey wolf with a brilliant red tail sat down beside her._

_" it is a mystical place just for wolves but sadly no one has ever gone there." He wolfed._

_" redtail can i go there someday?" She asked again._

_" yes shegra you will, when the times comes."_

_I promise you redtail i will be with you soon. _She thought.

The breeze felt different in the cave that kiba was in. He looked at the moonlight which showed him a picture of the wolf with the red eyes.

" go to her." Barked falled leaves. Her dirty claws raked the picture of the golden wolf. " go to the oracle and your quest will be complete."

The elder wolf disappeared and in her place stood an owl.

" go wolf go!" It chanted as it took off. " follow the three stars!"

Kiba woke up from his long slumber, discovering a body sleeping next to him he moved.

" found your answer." Asked fallen leaves.

Kiba nodded. " yes. Thank you." He bowed his head to her.

" so toby are you sure you have everything?" Questioned mecca.

" yes sensei i do and thanks for letting us stay here." Said toby as he bowed.

" no problem toby be careful though humans in the cross country arent so kind to wolves." Called mecca as he watched them leave.

" those wolves have so much to learn." Whispered fallen leaves.

Toby kept up the lead with riaka in the back.

**Somewhere in the hills.**

_Prefect everything is going as planned. _Thought darcia.

_Soon once the second day passes the world will crumble and paradise will be mine for the taking._

**Back with the pack.**

The sound of their falling pawsteps are what kept them in sync with one another. They were sensing the fact that the cross country was just a hair away from them when:

Crack!

The ice broke under midnight's paws and he fell in. His paws barely could grab the ice, kiba tryed to pull him out but it was too late: he had drowned.

" no! No! Nooooo!" Howled riaka as she went in after him. She pulled up the body of her now dead brother. " i promised." she whispered.

toby bowed in front of the body and groomed his friend's fur. riaka followed after him then shegra.

"what are they doing?" asked toboe.

"their saying their goodbyes." replied blue.

toby lifted up midnight and allowed him to fall into the water. "well guys theres nothing we can do now, it's time we got going again." said toby.

kiba looked over at riaka before taking off after them.

**back at the cave.**

a breeze came and knocked over a scarred stick on the wall.

"midnight has fallen." wolfed fallen leaves.

mecca made a "tsk" sound in the back of his throat before drawing a red mark over midnight's picture on the cave wall.

"this is what the great wolf has wanted." murmured mecca.

"the time of dying has come." whispered fallen leaves as the light fell on the circle in the ice. "it is only a matter of time before the black wolf falls and paradise is soon revived of spite."

the golden lights greeted the pack. "hey toby i thought you said the next town was cross country." called toboe.

"that's what i thought too." called toby back.

kiba's heart skipped a beat in knowing that his journey would soon end and his memory would be restored. he took off only to be pulled back by tsume.

"something's not right." he growled.

hige nodded but grimanced when he felt his head ring. "dang it!" he snapped.

"hige what's wrong?" asked blue.

"it's my head it really, really hurts." he howled.

he held his head and fell on the ground at her feet.

"take the collar off!" he begged.

blue nodded and tugged at his collar. the collar finally gave way and he was free.

"well done wolf! well done! the first phase of your journey is complete!" laughed a voice.

an owl came and landed on a branch of the tree. "go to the golden wolf and your questions will be answered!" it hooted before taking off into the sky.

**to be continued until next time.**

**guys thank you so much for reading but please leave reviews i understand that it sucks now but you will thank me later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**shegra: so let me guess we are back to updating?**

**me: yes why i thought you'd be excited to be back  
shegra: well yeah but...**

**me: look i'm sorry that we are doing this but can we get on with it please?**

**shegra: ok**

chapter five.

the city ahead of them shown a bright yellow light. hige flinched as he tryed to stare ahead.

"man thats bright! i hate to be the one paying the light bill here." he wined.

"guys welcome to golden bridge city." wolfed toby as they went down the hill.

the city gate was busy with visitors.

"so what's the plan now?" asked riaka.

"why don't we go in as our human selves eh?" suggested tsume taking off ahead of them.

everyone morphed into their human forms before approching the crowd. guards were letting them in one by one.

"i.d" gruffed one of the guards.

"oh sorry we were just traveling we didn't really know that we needed ." said toby scratching his head.

the guard's eye lit up. "oh your travelers well go on through."

a girl with white hair ran past them. "outta my way!" she yelled running. she bumped into kiba.

"dude what the freak bro!" she grumbled.

"oh sorry." he apologised getting up. their eyes met and acient wisdom passed through them.

"hey do i know you from somewhere?" she asked.

"no." said kiba.

hige's stomach growled loudly. "hey lady we are travelers do you know the best place to find something to eat."

blue shot him a look. "what?" he asked.

"oh that's ok because i just going to a small cafe come on i'll show you."

she led them to a small cafe by the name of Kojay's Sushi And Noodle shop. she began talking to the dark haired waitress in japanese before the lady seated them. hige looked happily at the pictures of noodles and sushi on the menu.

"so if your travelers where might you be heading?" she asked.

"before we tell you that why don't you give us your name." answered hige.

"my name is hikaya and i am a native here."

"we are off to see the oracle for our friend here kiba." motioned toby. "he has a problem with his memory."

"ah i see well tell you what i will take you there after we have all eaten." murmured hikaya.

the waitress setted there food down on the table and hige tryed to dig in but earned him a slap by blue.  
"the pack leader first!" she growled.

kiba laughed as he grabbed some noddles and sushi off the tray. the sushi felt buttery against his tounge giving him a shiver. he took another bite unable to help himself.

"dang kiba! slow down!" laughed tsume before digging in.

shegra stood outside of the cafe away from the others.

_redtail it wont be long before i find out where you are for now i wont sleep until i find you._ she thought.

kiba passed some food into her hand. "here that way you dont strave."

she nodded her thanks to him. "thanks."

the wind blew against them. "i am so close to finding my brother redtail i can feel it."

"who's redtail?" asked kiba.

"redtail he was my brother but unfortunatly he grew up in a different pack from mine at that time. he took care of me soon after my parents died in the wildfire." she murmured.

kiba held her hand. "dont worry you'll have your brother back and i will have my memory."

she smiled quietly to herself.

"so hikaya what's a pretty girl like you doing out on your own?" questioned toboe.

"well i am hopping that the oracle can answer my question as well." she sighed.

the sun had finally set on the horizon as they left. "she's this way and her castle is the last building down that street." pointed hikaya.

toby wrote down the instructions...

**to be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

a journey's end chapter six

hikaya led them to the oracle's gates.

"here this is as far as i could go." said hikaya.

kiba nodded and began his climb up the steps, his friends soon followed in behind him.

"enter!" boomed a voice. the gates opened revealing a huge hallway made of ivory. their gentle pawsteps echoed off the walls around them.

"what brings you to my sancutary?" asked the voice again.

"we have friends whose questions must be answered." wolfed toby.

clawclicks followed after toby's response, they belonged to a golden female wolf. "welcome young wolves." she wolfed.

kiba bowed in front of him. "i have a question for you."

"yes? what might it be?" she asked.

"my memory seems to be gone and i want to know which of the wolves has it, i want to know who that white wolf was with the red eyes?" he murmured.

"um a wolf with no memory eh? i may be able to help with that." she whispered getting up. she threw something into the fire ahead of her which blew into a blue blaze. the fires spun around kiba chanting" who are you? who are you?"

pictures of what kiba saw in the cave of time appeared.

_your memory is not forgotten but instead recarnated in another. look..look at the brown wolf! he has your every though or emotion that you have experienced with him! _the flames took off and danced around toby. _this young wolf has fallen under the white wolf's curse! we shall restore what is rightfully yours._

_tell me about the white wolf with the red eyes._

_the white wolf with the red eyes? she has not appeared in our lifestream! but look torwards the horizon she is still there!_

the air was filled with a bright light which blinded everyone. kiba could feel it, everything was coming back to him now. paradise, his mate, and most of all...cheza.

_go..go to paradise defeat the purple wolf that is your mission! _the flames went out.

"oracle! where is my brother!" asked shegra as she howled.

"your brother is safe in fact he is located by the jade dragon cafe waiting for you." she replied.

shegra's eyes lit up when suddenly the air broke out into a terrible rumble. the ceiling began to crumble.

"guys let's get the freak out of here!" called toby. shegra dashed out in front of them taking the lead with her heart pounding. a brilliant red laser came down and destoried the castle. glass and gold shards pierced kiba's fur leaving tiny little cuts on his skin.

they watched as a huge black ship flew over head.

"i hate that noise." growled tsume under his breathe.

shegra didnt care what happened not long as her brother was still alive. "kiba! guys! come on!" she howled.

she ran down the destoried steps as her brother came into view. his gray and red tipped hair showned like the seven suns.

**what will happen next stay tuned!**


	7. Chapter 7

A journey's end chapter seven

"Redtail!" Cried shegra as she hugged her brother for the first time.

" shegra i am so glad i found you sister." He whispered.

" well you have your memory back what now?" Asked hige.

" we go to darcia's keep i have a score to settle there." Said kiba.

The wind blew furociusly around them as kiba made that annoucement. " shegra and blue you stay here while the rest of us go." Wolfed hige.

" but!" Began blue.

" look blue if i know you are waiting for me then i will fight harder to get to you." Murmured hige as she took his hand.

**Back at darcia's keep.**

" lord darcia." Bowed on of the girls. " the wolf's memory has been restored."

" excellent, excellent!" Clapped darcia. " now the plan is finally in motion."

" it would seem so."

Darcia turned to his mate who was locked in an endless sleep. " soon mohomina my love, you will be lifted of this evil curse and be with me once more."

**Outside back in freezecity.**

One of the soldiers came running up to officer hubb.

" no sign of her sir." He panted.

Hubb sighed. " well keep looking she has to be around here somewhere it's not like a teenage girl can vanish all together."

The soldier saluted him and took off again.

_Where could she have gone? Shegra knows shes not suppose to leave the city espacially since her brother disappeared for so long i hope shes ok. _He thought.

Hubb pulled out a piece of paper that had a strange "l" and "s" symbol on it. _Weird._

**Outside of goldenbridge.**

Toby and riaka stood with the pack.

" well i guess this is it." He murmured.

" hey thanks for helping us out toby." Said kiba as he placed a paw on toby's head.

" no thank you for giving us an adventure to remember." Wolfed toby.

" bye kiba we wont forget you." Waved riaka as the pack left.

Toby watched as a little star flew across the sky, he could of sworn he heard midnight's laugh on it.

Kiba finally felt like himself again since his memory had been restored. There was nothing but icy wind going against them as they ran torwards darcia's keep.

_Hang on cheza i'm coming! _Pleaded kiba.

The storm finally picked up making it harder to see anything. Ice made it even harder to grip.

" hey kiba!" Called toboe over the winds. " ki-ba!"

**To be continued...**

**Hey i am sorry that this one is getting shorter and shorter but i am just tired of writing this. The flower chronicles will start as of late november early december cause it is going through drafting.**

**The +demonpulse series should start soon if not later.**

**Lo siento ! **


	8. Chapter 8

A journey's end chapter eight.

"Ki-ba!" Called toboe again.

Kiba paused and looked at him. " can you slow down?" Asked toboe.

"No i can't cheza shes there i can sense her." Wolfed kiba.

" kiba we have plenty of time why dont we rest somewhere that way we have enough strength to take him down?" Suggested hige.

They went into a icicle formation but little did they know that i led to the center of darcia's keep. A flower scent wafted and hit the roof of hige's nose.

" guys do you smell that?" He asked.

Tsume nodded. " yeah i can smell it."

Kiba began to claw the nest of icicles with the scent on it. His claws torn at it before they finally went revealing a seceret tunnel. the tunnel lead down the bowels of the castle, this got them really excited.

"ok that answers my question." murmured hige.

kiba jumped down it and landed in the foul smelling water below. "well come on!" he called.

tsume hopped down next to him.

"no way that water stinks!" grumbled hige.

"oh really how would blue feel if i told her her boyfriend is a coward." grinned toboe.

hige groaned and jumped down landing in the water below. "great now i won't get it out of my fur for months."

toboe grinned before joining his friends. kiba led them to where the smell was the strongest.

"ok my guess is that she is being kept up there." pointed kiba at the ceiling above them.

"so why don't we split up and try to find her that way." suggested hige.

"yeah that makes since." observed toboe.

kiba nodded. "right tsume you take the tunnel that leads all the way in that direction. hige you take the one that goes to the right, and toboe you take the one that goes to the left."

"ok let's meet back up here when the sun reachs full strength." wolfed tsume.

the wolves broke off into several different directions.

**above in the room to where cheza was stored.**

_kiba ah kiba please hurry this one is waiting..._


End file.
